


Sanji x (Plus Size!)Reader

by Taegi_is_Life



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adventure, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Big Sisters, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Development, Depression, Eating Disorders, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family, Fat Shaming, Feelings Realization, Food, Healing, Human Experimentation, Jealous Vinsmoke Sanji, Kidnapping, Laboratories, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Near Death Experiences, One Piece Universe, Pining Vinsmoke Sanji, Pre-Time Skip, Protective Vinsmoke Sanji, Realization, Rescue, Romance, Romantic Angst, Romantic Fluff, Secret Organizations, Self-Hatred, Starvation, Worried Vinsmoke Sanji
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taegi_is_Life/pseuds/Taegi_is_Life
Summary: You have an eating disorder and are plus size. The Straw Hat crew saves you and takes you with them on their journey. Sanji shames you for your size and does not understand your situation. Eventually he realizes, apologizes and helps you work through your mental illness and heal, then falling for you. But can you forgive him completely?Just a warning, I am writing Sanji's view toward larger women a bit more extreme than it actually is. The purpose for writing this for me was to try and like Sanji as a charater again and maybe do the same for others who have seen the show and picked up on the same coding as I had. Although I adore One Piece and think it is an amazing show, I can not ignore the fact that it has very fatphobic and homophobic themes. Sanji was on of my comfort characters before he was shown having a bias towards a specific woman. In fact, some scenes that I am talking about cause me to relapse in my own eating disorder. Because of this, I can not look at Sanji the same way. In writing this I am hoping to fix my view of him so I can eventually enjoy his character again.
Relationships: Vinsmoke Sanji/Reader
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

"Shes really pretty, dont you think?" Said Nami, sitting at the table in the ships Kitchen across from Robin and Chopper and drinking her tea.  
"Mhm mhm" chopper agreed, and Robin just laughed in response.  
Sanji sprinted in after overhearing the small conversation, "Who's pretty, who are you talking about?", he all but yelled.  
"(Y/N), when we were out in town, we found her in some trouble, we brought her back to the ship for now because it would be safer for her, I left her in my room to wash up before talking to her a bit more." Nami explained.  
Sanji scrambled to run out of the Kitchen and to the room the girls shared as fast as he possibly could, hearts forming in his eyes. When he arrived, he busted open the door, excited and lovestruck by the possibilities of who this mystery girl could be. 'If Nami and Robbin were complimenting her, then she must be gorgeous', he thought. "Welcome to our ship beautiful Goddess, please let me-" He exclaimed while kneeling on the floor but stopped midsentence. The woman in front of him was not who he has imagined. His jaw fell to the floor, tears welled in his eyes, he was in complete shock. "No. No. NO!! A woman is supposed to be BEAUTIFUL and well-proportioned and pretty and delicate. You cant be the pretty woman they were talking about. Please God, let this be a mistake!!" He yelled aloud in disbelief that this was the woman being discussed in the kitchen just a few minutes before. The woman he had envisioned was small and skinny with a large chest and what he deemed healthy proportions; you were not that woman. You are heavy, curvy, still big chested but big in other areas as well.  
When you had heard the crash at the door, you jumped in shock and looked at the commotion, and when a very handsome blonde man knelt to the ground with a welcome you were quite flattered. When he cut off his sentence, you were confused, and the look that developed on his face was a shock in and of itself. But, when you heard him say you weren't beautiful, and call out some of the insecurities that plagued you daily, your heart sank, it hurt to be told to your face what you already tell yourself every day of your life. Even still, you were angry. Angry that this person whom you have never met barged into the space given to you to calm down and insulted you immediately after seeing you. "Excuse me?? Did you really just barge in here to tell me I was ugly??" You questioned, not wanting to rock the boat more despite your anger.  
Nami and Chopper appeared at the door after hearing the commotion. "What happened in here?" Nami asked, walking into the room, and turning to Sanji. "You aren't scaring her, are you??"  
"Scaring her? If anything, she scared me." Sanji said in defense.  
This just hurt you more, you've done nothing to this man and yet he thinks you're disgusting. 'I guess hes right', you thought, 'But he didnt have to say it.' "You barge in here, insult me, and Im the one that scared you?!?" you exclaimed feeling even angrier than before. Nami looks at the both of you in confusion as you storm out of the room and onto the ship deck to leave these pirates and go back home.  
Nami looked at Sanji in pure confusion before following you and stopping you from leaving the ship. Sanji was still frozen in place from complete disappointment that he didn't see what he had hoped. "(Y/N)!! Stop!", Nami called after you and grabbed your arm to keep you from walking any further. "What happened?" She questioned still unsure on what Sanji could have done to make you so angry or what you could have done to give Sanji such a reaction. 'Sanji has always had a soft spot for women, usually he would be all over her, especially since shes so pretty' Nami thought.  
"Look, thank you for helping me back in the village, I really appreciate it, and if I can help you all out before you leave, I would love to repay you for what you've done for me. But I'm not going to stay here and be treated like that by some boy who doesn't even know my name! Im going back home where I dont get insulted and belittled by strangers for no reason." You said in anger, pulling out of Namis grip and storming off the ship, down the pier, and into town down the familiar street to your home.  
Nami watched you storm off, still confused and in disbelief. She had never known Sanji to insult a woman, 'There must be a misunderstanding' she thought. Nami turned around to see Sanji still in the room with his back facing to her, Chopper standing at the door frame with his eyes wide and feet frozen, and Robbin standing outside the kitchen door also shocked by the unusual encounter. Sanji finally turned around and silently walked back to the kitchen, his three crewmates staring at him as he walks by. Sanji had walked in on Luffy sitting at the table and stuffing his face, but all he did was kick Luffy over the head, take the food Luffy hadn't touched yet and started cooking. Once he entered the kitchen, Nami called after him and followed him into the kitchen as well as the other two spectators of the previous events.  
"Sanji what was that?? What Happened?" Nami questioned.  
"Yeah! What did you do to (Y/N)-chan?" Chopper chimed in. Luffy recovered from being attacked and listen to the conversation his crew was having.  
Sanji just continued to cook, he couldn't believe that someone, especially a woman, could care so little about their health and their appearance that they would look like that. Furthermore, he didnt understand how such perfection like Nami and Robbin could agree that THAT was beautiful.  
"Sanji did you really insult her?? What happened?" Nami asked not wanting to believe that the man she knew to be soft with women, could insult one so easily.  
"It's not an insult if its true." Sanji stated while continuing most of his focus onto the food he was preparing.  
Namis eyes widened in shock, but that shock quickly turned to anger. "YOU INSULTED HER??? ESPECIALLY AFTER I JUST TOLD YOU SHE WAS ATTACKED IN TOWN??" Nami yelled at him.  
"Wait..... What happened??" I'm confused Luffy questioned while tilting his head to his side.  
"When Nami, Robbin, and I were in town we found a girl being attacked and helped her out. She said they would come back so we brought her to the ship so she would be safer at least until we left port. Nami was letting her clean off and calm down in her room. Sanji had overheard us talking about her and went to greet her, but then we heard yelling and (Y/N)-chan was upset, then she went back to town." Chopper explained very quickly in a panic.  
"Yeah!! She was upset and left cause Sanji insulted her, and now shes in danger again because of him!!!" Nami yelled adding to the explanation that Chopper had just given.  
Luffy nodded his head, processing the information that was just given to him. "Looks like you just gonna have to take Sanji over to apologize, right Nami?" Luffy responded, using the opportunity of Sanjis hesitation to take the food Sanji was working on and eating it.  
Sanji had turned to Luffy as soon as he registered what his Captain had said. "That sounds like a great idea!!" Nami agreed and before Sanji could think, Nami and Chopper had grabbed Sanji and ran off the ship, Robbin following calmly behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

(Y/N) had just entered her house, still furious, still hurt. 'He doesnt even know me! Its not like I dont try to be smaller like the rest of the girls. Hes right though... Im not beautiful.' You thought while slamming your entrance door shut and falling back on your couch. Across from your couch was the kitchen, you look in front of you at the fridge and your stomach growls. 'I havent eaten today, huh?' you thought. You looked down at your stomach then back at your kitchen, tears well up in your eyes and all you can do is curl up on your couch sob.   
You thought back on what had occurred that morning:  
You stepped out of your house and began your journey down the street the market. 'Alright, I need fabric, new scissors, and more chalk, OH and more safety pins.' You thought while making your weekly trip to the market. Walking down the streets of your small town was always calming and a fun pass time.   
'First, I need to get my fabrics', you thought, after walking into the familiar shop you look for Gino. "Hey Gino! Im here for my fabric order!!" you called for the older man.   
Gino popped his head out from around a corner. "Oh, youre here a bit earlier than normal (Y/N)." He stated.  
You laughed, "Yeah, sorry, Im just a bit excited, business is just starting to pick up, I didnt start my work too long ago, and I want to get sowing as soon as I can." Gino could see the stars in your eyes, and he laughed in response.  
"Well, unfortunately, your order isn't in yet, I'll have my son drop off the order at your place when it arrives." He spoke. Your smile fell slightly, but you nodded, thanked the man that had always supported your tailoring, and waved him goodbye as you went off to get the other items needed for your projects.  
The rest of your trip went smoothly, although you were a bit dizzy. 'Oh, yeah I havent eaten for a while, I need to eat today', you thought in disgust, you could feel your stomach turning. As you continued to walk, you crash into a chest, take a few steps back and apologize, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean too, that was completely my fault!"  
"Hey! Girly!" He interrupted you "Shut up. Boss wants his payment. Now."  
Your eyes widened, "Ummm, I can't pay right now, orders are just coming in. I only started working a few weeks ago, can I pay at the end of the month??" you asked a bit nervous.  
"Boss wants the money now" he said, grabbing your arm tightly.  
"Owww! That hurts, let go! I dont have the money to pay you yet" You exclaimed in pain.  
He threw you to the ground and you screamed in surprise. He stood over you. I few seconds later three people came running over to the both of you and before either of you could do or say anything, one of them ran over to you to see if you were ok. He looked like some sort of animal and when it spoke you freaked out a bit but only nodded that you were ok.   
You panicked more after you heard one of the women say "Seis Fleur" and saw hands come out of the body of the man that had confronted you and knock him out. You sat there staring at the new people, not sure whether to be grateful or afraid.  
"Are you ok?? Do you know why he attacked you?" The other woman asked.  
"I-I'm okay. I owe his boss money, but he wants his money sooner than I thought he would. He'll probably send more of them." You said, gesturing to the man laying unconscious on the floor beside you.  
"Ok, so come with us for now, we will be leaving port soon, but we'll keep you safe until we set sail again." The ginger girl offered.  
"No, no, I couldnt possibly-" you started.  
"We insist", the raven-haired girl interrupted. Next thing you knew, you were walking with them back to their ship.  
You decided to stop there. Thinking about what had happened before meeting those three had already caused you to be more upset. 'Theres no point in thinking about it, I'll just deal with it tomorrow.' You thought.  
Sanji complained about being dragged around town. 'Why should I have to apologize, all I did was say the truth' he thought. Nami and Chopper had a fierce grip on him and were running as fast as they could without leaving Robin behind. After just a few minutes they were at (Y/N)'s door. "I'm not going to apologize; I haven't done anything wrong!" Sanji said defensively.  
"If you hadn't done anything wrong, then why was (Y/N) upset?" Chopper asked, though it was more an explanation.  
"You are going to apologize and thats final. Even if you didn't hurt her, which you did, it's an order from your Captain." Nami stated, anger still shown in her voice.  
When Sanji heard Namis statement his back straightened. 'I can't go against his orders... I can't let myself get scolded by that idiot.' Sanji thought. "Fine, I'll apologize."He said begrudgingly.   
"You better" Nami replied. Sanji walked up your doorstep and lazily knocked on the door.  
You heard a knock on the door and uncurled yourself from the ball you were contorted into on the couch. You took a deep breath, wiped your face off with your hands, got up to open the door, and put on a smile to greet whoever was at the door. You were expecting a delivery, but when you opened the door you saw the blonde man who had so generously reminded you are fat and disgusting, and the smile fell into a deep scowl. "What do you want?" you deadpanned.  
"I-Im sorry", Sanji said quietly while obviously uncomfortable. You just glared at him further.  
"Why are you sorry?" You asked.  
"You know why Im sorry!" He exclaimed, irritated at the fact that he couldn't just walk away already.  
"No, I know why you should be apologizing... But I dont think you know why you're apologizing...and I certainly do not think you're sorry" You explained, tears welling back in your eyes. You take deep breath to stop them from falling.   
Sanji took a step back in shock, he stared at you wide eyed and speechless. You shut the door and decide to go to bed, because "it had been a long day and sleep will make it better." After the door had been shut, Sanji just grew more angry and turned around and stormed back to the ship so he could go back to cooking.  
Nami, Robin, and Chopper followed a few feet behind Sanji, letting him cool off before they approach him again with the situation. The three of them looking at each other and then just following silently until splitting off with the cook at the ship.


	3. Chapter 3

You wake up in your bed, sunlight streaming in through the window, body aching and heavy, face tear stained, and feeling hot and sticky. 'And this is why you never fall asleep crying (Y/N), you know this', you thought. You groan while slowly sitting up and proceeding to stretch in hopes to lessen the soreness in your body. "Time to get up I guess..........ugh I have to eat today or I won't get any work done.", you said with a sigh as you stood up from your bed.  
You walk out of your room slowly and make your way to the kitchen. After opening the fridge, you pull out an egg, spinach, a cucumber, and a celery stick. You chop up some of the cucumber and the celery stick, and after putting some spinach on your plate you threw the chopped produce on as well, then cooked your egg.   
Once you were able to sit down, you stared at your plate. 'This will only make you bigger, you know that. You remember what that pirate said "a woman is supposed to be beautiful and well-proportioned and pretty and delicate." He's right, he knows that, you know that, the rest of the world knows that. You're fat and ugly, no one will like you the way you are. That pirate didn't even give you a second look. You do this to yourself, you don't deserve to eat. You're selfish, there are people starving and you think you have the right to eat this much?' The thoughts started circling in your head as you continue to stare at the plate in front of you.   
You're hands began to shake, sweat forming on your body, and breathing became harder by the second. Bringing food to your mouth, you hesitate for a long second before taking that first bite. Tears welled in your eyes as you slowly chew in disgust, the disappointment that you felt in yourself for giving in to your hunger was crushing. Thoughts still running rampant in your head, you continue to slowly eat. By the time you finished the plate, sobs were racking your body. Overwhelmed with guilt and disgust in yourself, you sat there and cried for another few minutes.  
Eventually you had had enough of crying and took your plate to the sink before taking a shower and getting dressed for the day. Just as you were walking back out to your living room, you heard a knock at the door. You take a deep breath and compose yourself before opening the door to see Gino's son, Toby.   
"Hey (Y/N)!! Your order came in early this morning, sorry for the wait!" Toby cheerfully said, carrying a bunch of fabrics. "I'll bring them in for you. You want them in your office?", he asked.  
"Yes please", you replied with a smile, "How's Karina doing? I haven't seen her in a while."  
"Rina's fine (Y/N), you should come to our house warming party, we are moving in together soon." He said.  
"I'll try to be there" you smiled.  
"Alright, well I can't stay. There's your fabric and I hope to see you there, it's in a week at 7. Happy Sewing!!" He called while beginning his walk back to his fathers shop.  
You close the door and sigh. 'Time to start working', you thought heading to your office to start making the orders you have.  
That morning Sanji had woken up feeling great other than a small nagging in his head. He couldn't forget the look you had given him. 'I didn't do anything wrong........but still she was upset because of me, and she IS still a woman. Making a woman sad is against everything I stand by, but she obviously gives little regard to how much she eats. She doesn't care so why was she upset with me?.............and now Nami is upset with me too', he thought while running his hands down his face.  
He headed up on deck then to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. The other boys were still asleep except for Franky who was probably tinkering with the ship's defenses and both the girls were up and working. Sanji made a large breakfast for everyone and went to call his crew mates and Captain.   
He saw Robin first and asked her to wake up the boys who were still sleeping and to head to the kitchen. After getting Franky for breakfast, he went to Nami's office. When he walked in he noticed Nami continuing to draw the world map she had dreamt of creating, she noticed he walked in and ignored him.   
"Nami-san breakfast is ready and awaits you!!!" He said with heart eyes and a singsong voice.  
She tilted her head down, slammed her pen on the desk, and took a deep sigh before standing and walking to the kitchen while stretching; never once sparing Sanji so much as a glance. Sanji's face fell, he felt dejected, "Nami-San......", he called quietly as she walked away from him.  
'I knew she was angry with me, she's been angry at me before, but she's never flat out ignored me' he thought while walking into the kitchen to find everyone eating the food he had prepared.   
He waited for everyone to leave until only Nami remained. "Nami are you really that upset with me that you have to ignore me?" He asked, still hurt by her actions before.   
"Yes", she replies harshly walking out of the kitchen before he could continue the conversation.  
'I still don't understand what I've done wrong' he thought sitting down at the table everyone had just been eating at. 'I still have to apologize to her, she didn't accept my apology so technically I still haven't done what Luffy told me to' he thought with a groan.  
He paced the floor a few times before deciding to try apologizing again. 'I still don't know how to answer what she had said yesterday, but I don't want a lecture from Luffy.' He thought, walking out of the kitchen to start his journey back to the small house of the girl he was both angered and confused by.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‼️TW‼️  
> Kidnapping   
> Pet names (Sweetie and sweetheart)  
> Very light mentions of slavery  
> Forced restraint   
> Small description of a panic attack  
> (AN: this is very light on the trigger warning but could still effect some readers so, if any of these will effect please keep your mental state in mind before reading or skip this chapter)

After a few hours of working you already had one dress sewn and ready for your client. 'That normally would have taken so much longer, but I'm so excited to finally be working. I'm getting through this so fast!!', you thought happily. Normally, your head is filled with anxiety, self hatred, self disgust, and dread for your next meal, but when you sew? When you create something beautiful for someone to wear and enhance their features, all of that slips away. Tailoring and designing is your life, your dream.  
"I'm finally getting my chance!!", you squealed in excitement while looking at the first dress you finished before beginning to measure out the cuts for your next piece.   
By the time you had all of your materials measured and cut, you heard a crash at the door. You jumped out of your skin and froze for a second before jetting your way to the doorway of your office only to see two large men in suits coming towards you. You ran back into your office, slammed the door, and tried your best to run through the mess you have created to the window at the opposite side of the room.  
Before you could even open the window, the two men walked into your office, grabbed you by each arm, and carried you out. As you were lifted you screamed, and on the way out you kicked and squirmed, doing the best you could to fight your way out of their grip causing a few things to be knocked over and broken or scattered.  
The men pulled you from your home and dragged you to their bosses house. Their boss, more commonly known as 'The Bull', was an ex-pirate with a lot of money who ran the island. You were dragged through his house and eventually brought to 'the Bulls' office. You were tossed on the floor in front of his desk, the two men behind you left the room closing the doors behind them. You looked up from the floor and saw the man you owed money to sitting at his desk with another large man standing behind him.   
"Welcome, welcome!!", the man at the desk spoke cheerfully, "I'm terribly sorry for the informalities. Please, have a seat." He finished, gesturing to one of the two chairs in from of his desk.  
You looked up at him, trying to hide the fear dwelling inside you. You slowly got up and sat down at his offer still very apprehensive of the situation. You continued to look straight at the men in front of you, afraid of the possibilities. 'What are they gonna do?? I don't have their money. Are they gonna kill me?? Hurt me?? Worse?? What can I do? Do I escape? Can I escape? Is it even possible?', your thoughts were panicked, fearful. You have no clue what could happen or how to get out of this.  
"Now, Miss (L/N), you are in a bit of a debt to me. You borrowed 10,000 berrys to start your business, now it's time for you to pay me back." He stated threateningly.   
"I-I can't pay you!!..........No-Not y-yet anyway!! Business is just starting up, I just need a bit more time and I can't get you your money!" You replied in a frantic mess.   
He laughed like he had just heard the funniest thing leave your mouth. Your eyes widened in fear at his reaction. "She just needs a bit more time..." he said looking over at the man behind him still laughing before looking back at you and continuing his sentence in a calmer manner, "Why didn't you just say so??"  
"So, you'll give me more time?", you asked gently.  
"Give you more time? Ha!! No. Sweetie if you can't pay me you'll just have to work it off, you'll be my slave for the next year. Of course you could just give me the 10,000 berrys with interest and be on your merry way. But sweetheart, you aren't leaving until I'm paid back in full." He explained condescendingly.  
You expression turned into horror and you listened to what he was saying. "But what about my business!?!?!??" You pleaded, "please just give me till the end of the month and you'll have what you want!!!!"  
"I want what I'm owed now, and I have no guarantee that you'll pay" he said mockingly before snapping his fingers and pointing at you.  
The man standing behind him walked over and grabbed you again by the arm, pulling you out of the office and down a hallway. You were lead through the large house and up a stair case where you were pushed into a room. You landed on the floor and before you could turn around the door was slammed shut and locked.   
You looked around the room. In the center was a large bed, to the left of it on the wall was a dresser and a desk. The wall across from the bed had a closet and a bathroom door. And the wall on the right was decorated with a book shelf. You got up from the floor and sat on the bed continuing to survey the room.  
After a few minutes of exploring the room, a woman and man walked into the room.   
"Please let me go!", you exclaimed backing up as they walked towards you.  
The man tightly restrained you as the woman grabbed your arm and pull up your sleeve. You saw her pull a syringe out of her pocket and before you could react, she injected you with something. After she was done, the man let go of you and the both of them quickly left the room.  
You felt fine, you weren't sleepy, you didn't feel weaker. 'What did they just put in my body!!! Oh my god!! What do I do??? I don't know what to do!!', you're thoughts grew more and more panicked. Paranoia began to thrive in your thoughts, the possibilities of what they had given you were endless.   
You're breathing was labored, it felt as if your throat was closing. Your head began to spin with fear and panic. You gasped for air, clawing at your throat, vision blurring. You hadn't even realized the tears streaming down your face or the slight pain from your nails at your neck. Everything overwhelming you completely, until it all goes black.  
Sanji continued to make his way through the small town. Walking through town he saw a flower shop. 'If I get her flowers she'll accept the apology, right? Then I can go back to the ship and Nami won't be upset at me anymore, and everyone is happy.', he thought.  
He walked into the flower shop and bought a bouquet of white orchids before finishing his journey. After another 10 minutes of walking, the blonde approached the household of the woman he had met before. About 50 feet before reaching your door steps, he froze and dropped the bouquet from his hands. He ran to your door that was wide open to see the inside of your house a mess as if there had been a fight.   
With a worried look he scanned the surrounding area in search for you. Sanji jumped on top of your roof and ran from roof top to roof top in a 3 block radius in search of you. A wave of guilt washed over him, 'Nami brought her to the ship cause she was attacked, she left because of me.' He thought. Sanji sprinted back to the ship as fast as he could.   
Arriving in a record 15 minutes, he yelled to his crew mates in a panic, "GUYS, GET OUT HERE NOW. ITS AN EMERGENCY!!!"  
The rest of the crew hurried to the deck. When Sanji saw they were all there he continued explaining. "The girl Nami, Robin, and Chopper brought yesterday, has been kidnapped. I went over to apologize and her door was wide open with her living room a mess. I searched a little but I need help!!!!"  
Luffy started running before Zoro grabbed his shirt holding him back from leaving the ship. Every one looked to Nami. "Usopp go with Sanji, Luffy go with Chopper, Franky go with Robin, Zoro you're with me. Only half of us know what (Y/N) looks like, so we have to team up, everyone go!", she delegated before everyone broke of into their teams to search for you.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (AN: I know this is short compared to the other four parts that are up. This is just kinda a fill so that the next few can move a long faster)

The Straw Hats were all searching for you in groups of two. Running down every street, checking every roof top, leaving no stone unturned. Still after hours of searching, they had no clue where you could have been taken.  
Eventually they all met up in the town square, and decided to gather some intel about you and why you would be indebted to someone who would kidnap you.  
"Luffy, Chopper, Ussop, and Robin, go through all the stores on that side, everyone else we will go through this side." Nami delegated while gesturing to either side of the street. The crew nodded their heads in agreement.  
Robin took over actually asking about you and the information needed while the boys on her team got distracted by the items, people, and decor in the stores. She didn't learn much about you other than that you made clothes.   
On the other hand, Nami's team split in half, Franky and Zoro being one team and Nami and Sanji being the other. Franky and Zoro got the same answers as Robin and so did Nami and Sanji until entering a fabric store.   
"Ok, this is the last store to check, let's hope we actually can find something." Sanji said while he and Nami walked through the entrance.  
"Hello, my name is Gino, what can I help you with today? We have a great assortment of fabrics that can be used from clothing to curtains.", an older gentleman chimed cheerfully from behind the front desk.  
"Hi, we aren't here for fabrics, I met someone the other day who was in a bit of trouble, she seems to have kind of gone missing, she's a tailor, her name is (Y/N). Have you-" Nami explained but was cut off my the man.  
"(Y/N)!?!?! Missing??" The older man raised his voice in shock.   
"Yes, do you know anything? We are looking for her, we want to make sure she's ok. She was attacked the other day. We can help her." Sanji answered the man.  
Gino was unsure on weather to tell the two people in front of him about you. ' I need to explain at least a little of what I know, she's like a daughter to me, if anything happened....' he thought.  
"Ok, like you said she's a tailor. She wanted to start selling clothes and opening a shop. The only problem is, shops can't open without paying "The Bull". He runs this town and is an ex pirate. (Y/n) just opened business through her home a few weeks ago. If anyone were to take her it would be his men." Gino explained.  
Nami and Sanji looked at each other. "Do you know where we can find "The Bull"??" Nami asked.  
"North West side of town, he has an estate right out side of the city. And if she's there, bring her back safe, (Y/n)'s like a daughter to me." Gino said worriedly.  
"Thank you Sir, we'll get her back." Nami said before looking at Sanji again and turning around to walk out of the shop and meeting back up with the crew.  
Everyone met back up and Nami and Sanji explained the situation. "Ok so here's the plan, we should do this as quietly as possible. Sanji and I will sneak into the building and rescue (Y/n) before anyone even notices we are there. But, I need the rest of you on stand by incase we get caught, so keep an ear out for the transponder snail." Nami explained. The crew agreed although Luffy complained a little about the plan being boring, before quickly making their way to their destination.


	6. Chapter 6

"The tracker has been injected in the girl, Sir." A woman with short black hair and a lab coat said as she walked into the Bull's office, and making her way to a book shelf on the right side of the room.  
"Good, Good. She looks like she'll last longer than the rest, she shouldn't break as easily" The Bull responded in amusement. "How many are left in the program?"  
" Four, Sir. The other 10 past over night. But we are getting close." The woman reported back while pulling a book from the shelf causing the wall to open like a door.  
"Good, good, the sooner the better" the Bull responded with a wicked smile etched on his face.  
The woman walked through the hidden door, leaving her bosses office and entering a large laboratory. Walls and counters white and pristine, everything neatly in place and organized. Computers and testing equipment lined the walls, desks placed periodically. Along the center of the room were large, clear, square cages. A prison cell for anyone unlucky enough to be held captive.  
Each of the rooms had a small cot, a sink, and a toilet, and four of them held people inside. All four of the test subjects looked ghostly, barely skin and bones, fragile to the touch. Each poor soul had only the smallest amount of strength left, even standing was a chore in their state.   
The woman walked past the cages, not paying any mind to the lives being held in their glass containers, and approached a small man at a desk. "When was their last meal?" She inquired.  
"Umm, uh..." he jumped in his seat from shock and stumbled in his fluster, "5 days ago ma'am!" The man looked at her with slight fear.  
"Give them the next dose, and then a meal, in an hour we will resume testing." The woman ordered while picking up a file from the seat and examining it.  
"Yes ma'am, right away!!" The man stammered and scurried away to fulfill the orders presented to him.  
The straw hats had finally found their destination. Nami and Sanji split off from the rest and carefully made their way to the house unseen, while the others hid nearby.   
Nami and Sanji jumped over the wall surrounding the large house and quickly made their way to a window before swiftly jumping into the house. They found themselves to be in a study, staying low they ran out of the room quietly and began to walk down the hall.   
Suddenly they heard voices coming towards them from down the hall. Nami and Sanji both hid on opposite sides of the hallway just as two large men in suits turned a corner and started walking down the hallway towards the both of them.   
"We have a shipment coming in tomorrow." One of them stated.  
"Oh yeah? How many this time?" The other asked.  
"Should be about 45, Boss has lost so many he made them find twice has many this time" the first guard responded.  
As the guards walked past the both of them, Nami quickly jetted her way to the opposite side of the hallway behind the guards. Neither of the men noticed her and continued walking down the hall before turning another corner.  
"Nami that was close" Sanji said worriedly.  
Nami smirked and faced him, lifting her hand and releasing her fist to reveal two sets of keys both sets hanging from one of her fingers. "I was a thief remember?" She said smugly.  
Nami tossed Sanji one set of keys and said "you take upstairs and I'll take down, be careful and whatever you do don't be seen." She warned before splitting off to search the first level of the large estate.  
Sanji sighed before running down the hall and into the houses main entryway where he found a set of stair. He scaled the steps, quickly reaching the second floor and carefully raced door to door searching for where you might be. After 20 minutes of searching he tried one last door, turning the key in the lock, before carefully opening the door.  
You woke up hot, sore, with tear stained cheeks, and dried blood along your neck as well as scratch marks. Your entire body hurt and even though you had just woken up you felt exhausted, your body weak. You looked around the room, memories the what happened before came rushing back, the injection, the panic attack. You still had no idea what they had given you, it didn't seem to have an effect that you knew of.   
You stretched as you got up for the bed, and began to search again for anything that could help you get out of the room. As you were searching you heard the lock on the door turn, and quickly you dashed to the side of the room opposite the door bracing yourself to fight.  
The door slowly opened and you ran towards the door preparing to hit whoever was attempting to enter the room. When the door had finished opened you felt the other person grab your arm effectively stopping you from finishing your attack. Slowly you opened your eyes, and as soon as you saw the blonde douche bag you had met on the pirate shit your eyes flew open in shock.  
Sanji looked you over and immediately saw the injury on your neck. "What happened? Are you ok?" He asked   
"I'll be fine, how are you here?? Why are you here??" You asked in disbelief.  
"Come on! We are breaking you out of here, we need to get Nami and go" Sanji said before picking you up bridal style and trying to run back out of the room.  
As soon as you felt your feet lift the ground you screamed and fought him till you fell to the floor. You quickly backed away from him on the floor. "Never pick me up EVER again" you demanded firmly.  
Sanji quickly looked around the hallway out side the door for any guards heading to the room, but saw and heard no one. "Fine I won't," he stated before looking you up and down, "just make sure you can keep up we need to be quick" he finished while rolling his eyes.  
You stood up and looked down at yourself with disgusted before running with Sanji out of the room and down the stairs. The both of you hid in the entry way while Sanji contacted Nami.  
With a transponder snail on his wrist he lifted his wrist to his mouth a whispered "Namiiiiiiii..........Nami...............come in Nami............"  
"Yes Sanji?" She replied.  
"I found her, we are hidden in the main entrance, let's meet back in that study and go through the window again." Sanji finished before gesturing for you to follow him.  
You and Sanji made your way through hallways before entering a room with a desk, small library, and lounging area. You both waited for Nami before all three of you crawled out of the window, jumped the fence and ran to the other members for the Straw Hat crew.  
"What's taking so long?!?" Luffy complained as the three of you rounded the corner. Nami and Sanji filled in the rest of the crew on what happened, although very uneventful, while you sat on the small hill concealing the group and caught your breath from running.  
Looking up from a file, across the laboratory, the woman with black hair looked at the tracking monitor on the wall. Paying more attention to the screen, she noticed that you were not in the room upstairs, in fact you were not in the estate at all.  
She reached for a transponder snail and reported on all channels, "The new subject has escaped, her location will be sent to all teams, find her and report in any new information" before quickly running to "The Bulls" office and reporting the same information.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (AN: Another short chapter guys, I'm sorry. I will try to get more uploaded when I can, for now this chapter is pretty eventful.)

"SIR, The new subject has escaped!!! I sent her location to all teams they will be searching for her as we continue testing on the older subjects." the woman hurriedly reported to her boss.  
"Get her back, she looks like she will last long, we need to test it." The Bull responded angrily. The woman nodded in return and headed back into the pristine lab to start testing. She hurried back to her desk, heels clicking on the floor as she makes her way across the room. Her staff stared at her as she passed by awaiting the orders they knew would be given.  
"Well get moving!!!!!! This isn't your first time running tests!!! What are you waiting on?? An invitation to do your job??" She screamed at her team. Her team scurried about the laboratory, preparing syringes, setting up the scanners and preparing the subjects for testing. Something this team has done a million times over.   
Two scientists went to each cage, lifting each subject by their arms as if they were a bag of feathers. The men being used were tiny, little more than a shell of a person, barley enough will to live. They were barely kept alive, starved to keep them weak as if the testing did not take toll on them enough. Each subject was strapped onto a table leaning up at a 60 degree angle, each table lined against one of the walls with monitors and needles attached to each of subjects.  
The woman nodded her head to her staff signaling for them to begin the testing process. Her staff members all type in a code on one of the monitors at each station and almost simultaneously a bright, lime green, thick liquid is pumped through the IVs attached to the subjects. The staff members stepped away from the tables then behind a clear barrier about six feet in front of the tables to observe. The monitors that had originally been stable and unchanging suddenly received intense varying readings. The previously silent lab was filled with beeping from the machines and a suctioning like noise from the IV as well as the blood curdling screams of each of the men strapped to the tables.   
As the unknown liquid coursed through the subjects veins, the men felt an unbearable, searing pain flow through their bodies. The men screamed and jerked their bodies about as much as they could with the little strength they had while restrained. Their heart rates quickened to dangerous levels, breathing becoming difficult as their throats closed causing a burning to spread from their lungs through their chests. Each man had their own separate reactions to the liquid. Two of them began to morph slightly, flashing between normal and a unique form for each although both forms were unrecognizable and hardly able to be comprehended before they completely returned to normal and fell unconscious. One man before undergoing the same fate died on the table he was strapped to due to the sever testing, and the last, went through the same experience as the first two but before the experience was able to last very long his chest burst, blood and bone spraying the area in front of him before his body began to disintegrate leaving only a pile of ash and the blood and bone behind.  
The "Bulls" men spread out across the surrounding area searching for the Straw Hat's and yourself. After 5 minutes of searching, the men spotted your group. The rest of the teams were notified via transponder snail, all of which immediately shifted their direction to follow you and the others. You and the Straw Hats ran to the Sunny. You began falling behind the others, breathing rapid and uneven, heart pounding, lungs aching. Sanji noticed and stopped. Letting out a large groan of annoyance he turned and picked you up resulting in your struggle and a surprised scream. You continued to struggle in his arms as he ran with you.   
As he was running you heard him say "God damn it, so much more difficult than it has to be, what a waste of food." Upon hearing this, you froze in his arms as a wave of guilt and disgust washed over you. After a minute of mentally degrading yourself, you pushed away from him body causing you to fall on the ground. He stopped as you stood up, and you began running again before immediately being followed by him. You all ran the rest of the way to the ship, the "Bull's" men hot on your tails.   
Before the men could catch you all, everyone raced aboard the ship and set sail. The Sunny quickly pulled out of port and onto the open ocean, the men stopped at the pier. "Boss, she's with who we believe to be the Straw Hat's, they are setting sail, do you want us to follow her?" the leader of the men reported.  
" Yes, but wait a bit. The Straw Hats have Devil Fruit eaters, we can use them. Follow them but stay far enough away to not be seen, you will get a constant feed of her tracker location." The "Bull" commanded.


End file.
